La groupie du pianiste
by Monster in Wonderland
Summary: Un petit OS musical tout simple sur la fabuleuse chanson : La groupie du pianiste.


**« Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir**

**À gâcher son bel avenir**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Il laissait tomber ses doigts sur les touches, comme pour oublier ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui, pour l'oublier elle. S'en était affligeant. Il se souvenait encore de sa main chaude contre sa joue. Une caresse, une seule, et voilà qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses yeux, fragiles, la rendant si vulnérable. Il aurait aimé la protéger de tout, de tous, mais la seule personne dont il devait la protéger, c'était lui-même. Oui, il était intimement convaincu qu'il était le danger, le problème, dans cette histoire. Il était sûr de devoir s'éloigner pour la rendre heureuse. Mais, par Salazar, devait-il nuire à sa santé propre et à son moral pour la rendre heureuse ?

**« Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste**

**Amoureuse d'un égoïste**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Hermione fixait l'homme devant elle. Ce n'était plus le garçon arrogant, imbu de lui-même, le serpent, non, aujourd'hui, c'était un homme, un vrai. Il frappait les touches du piano avec force, comme si il était plongé dans un combat spirituel, auquel elle n'avait malheureusement pas accès. Depuis deux semaines déjà, depuis ce fameux contact physique, Hermione passait ses nuits à l'observer, en pensant peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui parler distinctement. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'était pas la courageuse Granger d'autrefois, oh, ça non. Hermione Jean Granger était morte, quand Harry Potter et Ron Weasley l'avaient abandonné, pour partir à la chasse des morceaux d'âmes du plus grand mage noir que le monde ait connu. Depuis, elle était une âme en peine, qui vagabondait dans les couloirs. Une âme qui écoutait distraitement les paroles de ce qui fut les amis d'Harry Potter. Elle le savait aussi, que ces personnes n'étaient pas amis avec elle, non, ils aimaient Potter. Ainsi, il faut croire qu'ils avaient cru bon de s'approcher de sa petite sang-de-bourbe attitrée.

**« Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air**

**Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand-chose »**

Drago n'avait rien raté de son cheminement vers l'enfer. D'ailleurs, il y a deux semaines exactement, il avait été tellement surpris de voir cette flamme –l'essence même de la vie- dans les yeux de celle qui était aujourd'hui un fantôme, une ombre, une âme égarée dans un monde trop grand et dépourvue de mission. Et c'était un sentiment noble, pure, frisant l'insupportable pour lui, donc, qu'il avait ressenti quand Hermione, et non l'ombre, avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Mais bien entendu, la mascarade ne pouvait pas continuer : ils se détestaient. Simplement. Et cacher leurs instincts premiers ne les sauveraient pas de leur folie destructrice. Il le savait, il l'avait tant bien que mal accepté, et s'était reculé brutalement avant de s'approcher avec un sourire carnassier, et de la pousser. Drago Malefoy avait alors vu la pire chose qui soit. Il avait vu la figure même de la rébellion, du courage, et du bonheur tomber à genoux au sol, dans un bruit sourd. Il avait vu l'ombre baisser les yeux, d'une docilité déconcertante. Et il s'était vu, plus affligé que jamais par le malheur de celle-ci, sans savoir pourquoi.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire**

**À part rêver seule dans son lit**

**Le soir entre ses draps roses »**

Hermione continuait de le fixer. A cette heure-ci, elle aurait déjà dû filer, détacher ses yeux de cette contemplation. Mais cette nouvelle lubie était la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie, car pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ressentait quelque chose. Si ce n'est la lassitude éternelle ou bien la colère, le dégoût, et peut-être même la tendresse de cette soirée près de Malefoy, Hermione n'avait rien ressenti. Tout semblait fade, misérable, et pathétique. Rien ne semblait s'élever, si ce n'est cet être. Malefoy … Elle laissait ses yeux glisser dans son dos, le détaillait discrètement, sans qu'il ne sache qu'elle, la sang-de-bourbe, le regardait avec tant d'insistance. Oui, elle savait qu'elle ne lui apportait que dégoût, que tout contact physique ou visuel avec elle frôlait l'insupportable. Elle le savait, et bon dieu, si vous saviez comme cela fait mal de savoir que la seule personne qui nous prouve qu'on est encore en vie nous montre explicitement qu'elle veut notre mort.

**« Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre**

**Pour un mot pour un geste tendre**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Il l'avait fui comme la peste suite à cela. Parkinson et Zabini n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Drago Malefoy –l'homme qui n'a peur de rien- ne voulait pas sortir. Bien entendu, il aurait pu leur raconter, leur dire ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux chocolatés. Leur dire qu'il détestait son instinct de survie qui lui dictait que la tenir dans ses bras le ferait mieux respirer. Que s'il dormait avec elle, tous ses cauchemars s'envoleraient, et si elle se tenait à ses côtés, il serait capable de gagner toutes les batailles. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Son instinct devait se la fermer, il devait se taire, Zabini et Parkinson devaient se taire … Une colère sourde, sombre, le fit appuyer un peu plus sur les touches. Et la mélodie déjà horrible rendit l'air irrespirable.

**« Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses**

**Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Hermione était fascinée par l'attitude de Drago. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, ni son visage, mais son dos droit lui donnait un air si majestueux. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'attirait tant, qui l'empêchait de partir se coucher comme tous les autres soirs. Non, c'était bien plus. Il semblait se livrer pour de vrai. Il n'avait jamais été aussi pur, aussi lui que ce soir. Le masque était tombé, et pour la première fois, elle pouvait l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur, sans faux-semblant et apriori. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait tel qu'il était, et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout cela. S'il n'avait pas été si vexant, et surtout, si tout sentiment était encore imaginable. Hermione n'arrivait même plus à apprécier la lecture d'un bon livre. Aimer semblait alors le cadet de ses soucis.

**« Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer**

**Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand-chose**

**À côté d'être seule sur terre**

**Et elle y pense dans son lit**

**Le soir entre ses draps roses »**

La mélodie se termine, il se relève, et dans une lenteur qui frôle l'insupportable, il se tourne vers le corps de tous ses désirs, le fantasme de ses nuits, le trophée de ses victoires, et surtout, avant tout, il a l'impression de fixer une partie de son âme. Elle le regarde, les paroles restent coincées dans sa gorge. Hermione attend la sentence, elle attend le châtiment. Elle a peur, elle ne sait pas quelle sera cette insulte, cette fois, ou peut-être la frappera-t-il, qui sait ? Elle l'aurait bien mérité, après tout. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Drago s'avança, doucement, d'un pas de maître, d'une droiture impeccable. Il était abominablement grand, et elle, pathétiquement petite. Il réduit à néant toute la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Ses yeux ne dévoilaient rien, et à regret, Hermione dû avouer qu'il avait remis son masque, et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas grande chance pour en sortir indemne.

_« Que fais-tu, Granger, seule, la nuit ? La comptine moldue ne dit-elle pas « Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas, car si le loup y était, il nous mangerait » ? _

_-Je ... Désolée, je m'en vais. »_

Il fut obligé d'avouer qu'elle avait repris son état de zombie, son costume pitoyable. Qui lui collait horriblement à la peau. Hermione se retourna, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, il attrapa sa main, et serra ses doigts contre les siens.

**« Elle l'aime, elle l'adore**

**Plus que tout elle l'aime**

**C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

**Elle l'aime, elle l'adore**

**C'est fou comme elle aime**

**C'est beau comme elle l'aime »**

Il la tira vers lui, et la regarda un instant. L'instant parut une éternité, mais bon dieu, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie plus vivante que durant cette éternité silencieuse. C'est alors qu'ils remontèrent dans le temps. Seuls. Il tenait toujours sa main gauche dans la sienne, et c'est sa main droite qu'elle éleva. Ses longs doigts féminins caressèrent sa joue, avec une douceur infinie. Une innocence palpable, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir attraper. La posséder toute entière, et posséder Hermione par la même occasion. Et avait qu'elle n'ait fini son geste, elle s'approcha doucement, très doucement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou d'abord, pour vérifier le terrain. Drago restait droit, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Un comble pour le Prince des Serpentard. Hermione continua, embrassant sa mâchoire, puis le coin de ses lèvres. C'est trouble qu'elle arrêta son petit jeu. Il la fixa, puis, termina son geste. Il avait beau ne pas terminer ses phrases, il arrivait à intercepter les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent, et le trouble qui s'empara de lui quand il comprit qu'elle ne l'embrasserait pas d'elle-même l'intima silencieusement de le faire à sa place. Ce fut un baiser d'abord chaste, puis avec une passion dévorante. La haine accompagne le désir, ils s'entremêlent, se frappent, se titillent. On ne les démêle plus. Difficile de dire si oui ou non, Drago et Hermione sont en train de s'embrasser, ou en train de se battre farouchement. Il détache ses doigts, et vient glisser sa main sur sa hanche. Elle est violente, maladroite, il est en ébullition, perdu. Ils ne contrôlent plus rien.

**« Il a des droits sur son sourire**

**Elle a des droits sur ses désirs**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Un sentiment de droit ultime s'impose en lui. Il sait qu'elle lui appartient. Depuis toujours. Elle est son échappatoire, son tout. Il lui volera sa fleur, il sera le premier, le seul et le dernier à poser ses mains sur elle. Il a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'a connu, et ne connaîtra jamais d'autres hommes. Dieu, que cet homme est égoïste. Et tous ses gestes semblaient le prouver. Il la maintint contre lui avec une possessivité non-dissimulée, il s'accrocha à ses lèvres, et marqua la peau de son cou avec une légère trace violacée. Rien n'était trop beau. Quant à elle, elle tentait vainement de ne pas gémir sous ses caresses, de ne pas flancher devant tant de désir. C'était une sorte de besoin vital qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait assouvir.

**« Elle sait rester là sans rien dire**

**Pendant que lui joue ses délires**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Elle était sa poupée, sa marionnette. Il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi contre une autre de ses caresses tendres, et bien plus contre un baiser fougueux. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attraction, le lien qui les liait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là, à embrasser, à caresser, à désirer la fille qui l'avait dégoûté, et qu'il avait haïe. Rien ne collait, et ce tableau était chaotique. Et c'est quand il comprit ce qui arrivait –il glissait ses mains sur les boutons de son chemisier- qui s'arrêta net. Elle le regarda, il la fixa, et c'est des millions de sentiments qu'ils se partagèrent, ainsi, en silence, à l'abri de tout préjugés. Les masques, les costumes, tout venait de tomber en lambeau à leurs pieds.

**« Quand le concert est terminé**

**Elle met ses mains sur le clavier**

**En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener**

**Passer le reste de sa vie**

**Tout simplement à l'écouter »**

Elle glissa ses doigts sur les boutons de son propre vêtement avec une lenteur extrême. Elle en défit trois, avant de glisser ses mains sur la nuque du garçon, et de l'attirer à elle, reprenant le morceau là où ils l'avaient stoppé. A son tour de glisser ses doigts sur le clavier, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione sentit les doigts maladroits de son amant arracher les boutons. Elle avait fait perdre son calme à Drago Malefoy, dieu des plaisirs charnels, surement apte à faire hurler son prénom par Aphrodite elle-même. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette violence, cette haine, ce besoin, cette urgence. Il ne contrôlait rien, quand elle, elle restait calme, assurée. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise, d'où son air calme. Elle n'avait jamais été plus proche de la vie qu'à cet instant.

**« Elle sait comprendre sa musique**

**Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

Bientôt, elle se retrouva presque nue. Aillant pour seul vêtement sa jupe, et son sous-vêtement bas. Son buste, totalement dépourvu d'habit, était offert à la vue d'un Drago assoiffé de sa peau, de son odeur. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva. Après un instant de réflexion, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Drago la mena au piano, la déposa dessus, et reprit ses baisers là où il en était. Contrairement aux dires des livres qu'elle lisait, elle ne se sentait ni mal-à-l'aise d'être sur le point d'offrir sa virginité à un être abjecte tel que lui, ni perdue car elle savait exactement quoi faire, ni hystérique de savoir ce lien si fragile. Non, elle se sentait juste vivante, à l'état brut entre ses bras d'homme. Elle aurait pu tuer pour sentir cela encore longtemps. Pour se sentir femme, belle et désirée entre les bras de celui qui l'avait repoussé.

**« Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques**

**Amoureuse d'un égoïste**

**La groupie du pianiste »**

C'était dangereux de jouer à un tel jeu, avec de telles conséquences. Hermione savait qu'en dehors de cette pièce, il ne serait plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Ils se rhabilleraient, et reprendraient leurs accoutrements stupides. L'impassibilité pour lui, la lassitude, l'inexistence pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle, une fois, rien qu'une seule. Sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, son cœur contre le sien. Elle en avait besoin, tout simplement. Alors, elle ne se fit pas prié, et sans attendre qu'il ne la destitue de tout vêtement, elle lui retira les siens avec une incroyable adresse. Bientôt, ils commencèrent tous deux une danse endiablée, rythmée par une chanson qu'eux seuls étaient capables de chanter. Leurs corps se suivaient, se soulevaient en chœur, s'animaient de la même force. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps, une seule âme.

**« Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air**

**Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand-chose**

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire**

**À part rêver seule dans son lit**

**Le soir entre ses draps roses »**

La danse se termina, les rideaux se soulevèrent. Il tenta de l'arrêta, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Hermione se laissa tomber du piano, embrassa la pièce des yeux et se rhabilla comme elle put. Il la regarda faire, sans sourire, mais elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, il était encore Drago, et non pas Malefoy. Elle se tourna vers lui, et se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang. Elle venait de se laisser prendre sur un piano par le pire homme qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, et surtout, elle avait aimé ça. C'est d'abord la honte qui s'infiltra en elle, puis le dégoût d'elle-même, et enfin une colère sourde, parce qu'elle crut un instant que cela changerait sa vie, mais non. Ils n'en reparleraient jamais. Ils ne redeviendraient jamais si proches. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Or, quand elle s'apprêta à passer la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'il tentait de s'habiller. Il enfila son pantalon, et se tourna vers elle, ses yeux brillants d'un courage soudain. Il allait faire quelque chose de fou, qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il allait assumer, il allait aimer, il allait vivre, mais d'abord, il serait courageux. Drago enfila sa chemise sous les yeux de son amante, puis sa cravate, et s'approcha d'elle. Et au moment ou elle allait passer la porte, il attrapa sa main.

**« Elle l'aime, elle l'adore**

**Plus que tout elle l'aime**

**C'est beau comme elle l'aime**

**Elle l'aime, elle l'adore**

**C'est fou comme elle aime**

**C'est beau comme elle l'aime »**

Il tint ses doigts doucement, comme si il avait peur de la briser à tout instant. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin, et approcha ses doigts de son chemisier. Il ferma les boutons avec adresse, puis attrapa sa main sous son regard ébahie.

_« Hermione, tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de filer comme ça. »_

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, et s'avança dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec elle, main dans la main, quand quelques élèves émergeaient du sommeil. Et le peu de monde qui affluait dans la Grande-Salle stoppa tout mouvement quand ils virent Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger main dans la main, entrer dans la pièce.

**« La groupie du pianiste. »**


End file.
